


freezing heart

by valkyriepilot



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lio Fotia needs hugs, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Spoilers, mild misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: It doesn't take long for Lio to realize just how different things are without the Promare.In the direct aftermath of the Promare's departure, Lio has to get used to how his life has changed.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 27
Kudos: 405





	freezing heart

**Author's Note:**

> Watched both the sub and dub of Promare this week and have been itching to write more fic!
> 
> The amount Lio's life is going to change without the Promare had me thinking so I put all my ramblings together by writing instead of doing my job. Nearly 5k later and I'm fine with this.
> 
> Just let me write soft Lio, ok?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you think any tags need to be added feel free to let me know!

It doesn't take long for Lio to realize just how different things are without the Promare.

Standing atop the fallen Parnassus just after bumping his fist against Galo's, Lio feels a breeze blow by. Galo doesn't so much as notice still smiling brightly at him, but Lio's body jerks at the freezing cold air brushing his bare chest. His arms fly up to cover his exposed skin, curling in on himself instinctively. It feels almost worse than the ice that had encased him from Freeze Force's bullet.

"Hey Lio, you okay?" Galo says quickly. Lio's eyes flick up to Galo's face, brows furrowed in concern. He can barely manage to shake his head with how bad the shivers wracking his body are.

"...fine," he mumbles.

"You sure don't look fine," Galo retorts. Another breeze passes by and Lio is quivering uncontrollably.

"...c-cold," is all he manages to stammer out with chattering teeth.

Galo doesn't hesitate, pulling Lio against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his hands against whatever areas he can reach. With his cheek pressed against the warm muscle of Galo's chest, Lio relaxes marginally. How can Galo go without a shirt like this and still radiate so much warmth?

"Better?" Galo asks, breath ghosting across Lio's hair. "It's still summer, didn't think it would be so harsh for you."

"Neither did I," Lio responds honestly. "I really relied on the Promare keeping my core temperature up. My body isn't used to this at all."

"Well, don't worry! My firefighter's soul will keep you warm!" Galo declares proudly, squeezing his arms around him a little tighter. "You can count on me, Lio!"

Lio feels a smile pulling at the corner of his lips and he huffs out a laugh. What a ridiculous man. Even so, it feels so good to be in his arms, safer than Lio's ever felt. Just like waking up with Galo hovering above him, having just saved his life.

It wasn't even two weeks ago that he had no idea who Galo Thymos was. They were enemies. Fully on opposite sides of a conflict. But somehow in such a short time, Galo had proven himself to be an irreplaceable ally- someone Lio would entrust his life to in a heartbeat.

A true friend. Maybe even more than that.

He really can count on him.

But as much as he wants to stay there in the firefighter's arms, they have work to do. Lio closes his eyes, savoring the comforting feeling of being so close to Galo for another moment, before pressing his hands against his broad chest and pushing him back.

"Lio?"

"I need to get everyone out of the engine," he says, grimacing at the thought. His expression is mirrored on Galo's face.

"Right..." Galo keeps a hand on Lio's shoulder, and turns towards where the other members of Burning Rescue are resting. "Lucia! We got any spare jackets in the truck?"

Lucia doesn't bother looking up from the tablet she's furiously typing on. "Yeah, yours since you never wear it."

"Right, come on." Galo pulls Lio toward the upturned firetruck, arm wrapping around his shoulders to shield him from the wind. Lio wonders if he knows how much he appreciates the contact.

Lio stands by while Galo manuevers himself through the hatch opening at the top of the truck. Shivers overtaking him again, Lio can't help but be a little impatient. "Did you find it yet?"

"Hang on! Everything got knocked around in here!" There's the sound of heavy objects being thrown aside, and a moment later a brightly colored jacket is tossed out in Lio's direction.

"Thanks," Lio says, pulling the oversized garment around himself. It's almost as warm as the man himself, and the scent it's covered in instantly fills Lio's nose. Lio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Soot, smoke, and something very distinctly Galo that Lio can't place.

It smells like home.

Lio opens his eyes again to see Galo's head poking out fron the hatch, a grin plastered across his face as he watches him. "You really look like a member of Burning Rescue now."

Heat spreads across Lio's cheeks, a much more intense feeling than he recalls it being before. He turns away quickly. "Hurry up, we need to make sure everyone is safe."

"Right!"

* * *

Breaking open the pods inside the Parnassus is slow but thankfully easy. Each pod has three locks that are no match for the strength of Burning Rescue's equipment and between each all of the members of the team along with Lio, they steadily work through releasing all the former Burnish.

Lio is using an overpowered set of bolt cutters Galo had retrieved from their truck's spare firefighting equipment. Galo had handed it over almost apologetically, promising they'd get him his own mech as soon as it's possible.

"And you can get your own Matoi too!" He'd added enthusiastically before Aina smacked him on the back of the head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lio could see Galo working on one of the lower levels. Despite hours having passed the man is still fired up and energetic, greeting each Burnish that he helps with boundless enthusiasm and cheerfully guiding them on where to go next. Lio is almost envious of that optimism.

He's only found a couple of pods with nothing but ash left so far, but the sight is burned into his mind, breaking his heart. Lio tries to focus on those that he's saving, thankful for each familiar face he recognizes. He can't let himself think about who he hasn't seen yet.

He grits his teeth and cuts the last lock on the next pod, releasing yet another Burnish.

"Thank you!" The young boy hugs Lio's leg gratefully with tears in his eyes as soon as the cuffs on his wrists and ankles are undone, and Lio can't help but ruffle his hair while his own eyes sting. He wishes he could have done more to prevent such a young kid from experiencing something so horrifying.

He watches to make sure the boy heads toward the exit safely before moving toward the next pod.

"It's about time, Boss."

Lio's head jerks up at the voice, coming face to face with an entirely exhausted Meis. He springs into action, cutting at the locks keeping him from his friend as fast as he can.

"Hold on just a little longer," he says. The slow work is more frustrating than ever, and even once he's done he shoves at the metal door just to make it fall away faster. "Meis!"

Lio pulls the taller man into a tight hug as soon as he's free, happy to feel Meis returning the embrace regardless of how feeble his grip is. He can feel Meis shivering, and notes just how cold he feels exposed in just a tank top. But he's alive, and Lio can't help the few tears that escape from the corners of his eyes.

"Wait a minute, Boss. Gotta get Gueira out too." Meis gestures to the next pod over and Lio quickly pulls away, taking up the bolt cutters once again.

Unlike Meis, Gueira is slumped over in his pod and Lio's chest tightens in apprehension. He gets to work on unlocking the pod, while Meis leans against his own to keep himself upright.

It takes too long. Lio's grip is shaky now, overcome with emotion. But finally the final lock breaks away and Lio sighs in relief.

But the pod doesn't open like the others. The bottom corner of the pod is dented, keeping the the metal door from falling away.

Lio's heart stops.

"No, please..." He tugs at the front of the pod to no avail, growing more desperate with every second. Gueira is still motionless inside.

"Come on! Open already!" Lio shouts frustratedly, pounding at the clear panel in the front keeping them seperated. "Gueira…"

A blast of fire could probably loosen the door. He takes a step back and aims an open palm at the dented corner, concentrating as best as he can, knowing his flame is strong enough…

Nothing happens.

Of course nothing happens. The Promare are gone.

He can't even free one of his closest friends. He can't protect any of them.

There's a loud thud as a mech lands beside him. Lio's mind is still fuzzy from panic, but he can tell it's Varys just from the mech's size.

"Thought you could use some help," Varys grunts, maneuvering the arms of his mech to grip the sides of the pod. "Stand back."

Lio can't will his limbs to move, and Meis has to pull him back to safety. With a simple pull from Varys, the door tears away from the pod, careening away to the side. Two slashes and the cuffs holding Gueira up are shattered, sending the former Burnish falling forward limply.

Lio snaps out of his anguished headspace in an instant, he and Meis both spring forward to catch their friend. They lower him to the ground, Meis keeping his head propped against his shoulder while Lio leans in anxiously.

Gueira stirs when Meis gives him a shake, eyes blurry for a moment before he focuses in on Lio's face.

He offers a weak smile, voice quiet as he forces himself to talk. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you worry, Boss. Just tired."

Lio lunges forward to pull both of his former generals into his arms, tears dripping down his face.

"Don't either of you ever put yourselves in danger like that ever again," he chokes out, holding back a sob.

They don't argue, only holding onto him just as tight.

Lio swipes at his face when he pulls back, ignoring the soft smiles Gueira and Meis are giving him. Varys is still standing by awkwardly, and he gives a light cough to get their attention.

"You should probably get some rest. I can cover the rest of this row," Varys offers.

"No," Lio rejects immediately. "I need to make sure everyone gets out."

"Boss," Gueira grips Lio's arm. "We've all been through a lot. We all need rest but especially you."

"You can help me bring Gueira out of here, and then we can rest," Meis offers.

Lio bites his lip but nods, standing up with Meis and carefully assisting Gueira up in the process. Varys sees them off with a half salute before turning to the remaining pods.

It's a slow walk down the set of thin metal platforms in the engine area, heading down to where Burning Rescue has set up a base at the entrance. Aina has been escorting groups of Burnish from the engine to the buildings that the settlers would have used on Omega Centauri up at the top of the Parnassus, using them as temporary shelters. The idea of it makes Lio sick, but it's all they have.

As soon as they sit Gueira down to wait for Aina's next arrival, they're greeted by Galo's sudden arrival, his mech landing none too gracefully with a loud thud in front of them.

"Lio! You all done too?" Galo asks. He poses his mech obnoxiously, smile wide on his face while he continues. "I cleared out everyone on the lower 7 floors. All safe!"

Lio lets out a soft breath in relief, and smiles back. "Varys took over for me. But thank you, Galo. You helped so many people."

"Well yeah, rescuing people's my job! No need to thank-" Galo pauses. He squints at Lio for a moment before hopping out of the mech. Lio doesn't have a chance to question him before Galo reaches him, a hand against his cheek, tilting his face up to look at him more closely. "Lio, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Lio's eyes feel swollen from tears still, and he's still feeling off from panicking for Gueira. He glances down toward his hands. He tries to will flames to manifest like he always had, but there's nothing in response. And there never would be again. He's not alright at all. Of course Galo would notice.

But the last thing he wants is to worry Galo. There's enough going on.

"I'm fine," he answers dismissively, to which Galo grimaces.

"Lio..." Galo sighs, and brings his other other hand to cup Lio's other cheek too, and leans in until their foreheads rest against each other. "If something's wrong you can tell me, y'know?"

It's hard to focus with Galo so close, but Lio forces himself to look him in the eye. Galo's gaze is determined, earnest. This man saved his life already, would it be so bad to tell him how he feels?

Behind him, Meis sneezes and Lio's startled out of his thoughts. He nearly jumps, bumping his forehead against Galo's. He ignores Galo's pained wince and glances over his shoulder, seeing Gueira and Meis both fixing him with knowing looks. Gueira even has the nerve to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, despite his weakened state.

But more important is what he can see behind the pair. Even more Burnish are seated in the hastily set up Burning Rescue base, shivering as they wait for Aina to come pick them up. People of all ages in varying states of health.

They all need him to be strong right now.

Lio turns back to Galo who's still rubbing his forehead indignantly with a displeased expression. He takes Galo's free hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm fine. Just tired. Don't worry about me."

"You say that like it'll actually make me not worry," Galo grumbles, but he squeezes Lio's hand in return, using the grip to tug him in closer again. "If you're tired you should rest. Everything's almost cleared up here and the rest of the team will get everyone settled. You can stay at my place if you want?"

"I should stay here with the Burnish," Lio counters. "I shouldn't be given any special treatment when they're staying here."

"Oh come on, Boss," Meis chirps up. "You saved the world in a giant robot, I think that warrants getting better sleeping arrangements."

"And we all know you'll be happier staying with Galo," Gueira points out nonchalantly. Lio feels the heat in his cheeks again, he's definitely not going to get used to that.

"I mean my apartment ain't that great," Galo says, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "But honestly I'd feel better having you stay with me. If you don't want to though, it's cool."

Lio frowns and looks away. "No, I want to... it's just-"

"Then it's settled!" Galo claps Lio's hand in both of his and starts leading him toward his mech. "I'll let Ignis know, and then we can head out."

"Wait!" Lio argues, looking back at Meis and Gueira. "What about-"

They both wave him off. "We'll be fine, Boss. We can talk tomorrow."

Lio groans, and lets Galo lead him away. "Fine."

* * *

Lio wakes up with sun shining in his face.

He's sprawled out in Galo's giant bed, covered in as many blankets as the firefighter could dig out for him last night. Just like Galo's jacket, the smell of smoke is infused with everything the man has used. It's so warm and comforting to just lay there that Lio just wants to curl up under the blankets and fall back to sleep again. But the shades on the window are open, letting the light stream in at just the perfect angle to shine directly into his eyes. It must be midday already.

Lio sits bolt upright in alarm. He shouldn't have let himself sleep so long, he needs to check on all the Burnish, try to figure out what their next steps are.

As he sits up he notices the abandoned blanket and pillow sprawled on the ground beside him. Galo must already be up. Lio takes a breath and recognizes a distinct smell wafting in from the half open doorway. Pizza?

He stands from the bed and is immediately hit with the apartment's cool air. The tshirt and shorts Galo lent him to sleep in are not nearly enough to keep him from freezing. Pulling one blanket off the bed, a large fluffy blue one, Lio wraps it around himself and makes his way out to the main living area.

Sure enough, Galo's lounging on the couch in nothing but his standard firefighter's pants eating a large slice of pizza straight from the box sitting on the coffee table.

Hearing the floor creak, Galo greets him with another of those unbelievably big smiles. "Mornin' Lio! I got some breakfast for us!"

Lio quirks an eyebrow at him. "You ordered pizza? With half the city destroyed?"

Galo nods. "Convenience store up the street never closes. They even delivered! It's not the best pizza, there's this other restaurant up near-"

"Nevermind," Lio cuts him off, almost endeared by the other man's rambling. But he doesn't have time for that. "We need to get back to the Parnassus and check on everyone."

"Probably not going to happen," Galo says, taking another overly large bite of pizza much to Lio's disgust. "Ignis called me. You and I are having a mandatory day off on his orders."

Lio bristles. "He has no right to give me any sort of order."

"Well... yeah. But you don't need to worry," Galo says quickly. "Aina and the others got all the Burnish into safe housing last night and Lucia got supplies distributed this morning. Remi and Varys have been taking shifts doing guard work to make sure everything's safe. There's nothing for us to do right now, as much as I want to go out and help."

"So you're fine with just sitting here?" Lio asks, gripping the edges of his blanket nearly hard enough to rip it.

"Well... no," Galo admits after a moment. He finishes off his last bite of pizza and sits back, face turning serious. "But... you nearly died yesterday, Lio. You deserve at least enough time to get your strength back, right?"

"I'm fine..." Lio insists, though even he can tell that he's still fighting exhaustion. The tremble in his limbs is from more than just the cold.

"Just one day, Lio," Galo insists, the look in his eyes too sincere for Lio to handle. "Then you and I can get out there and make sure everyone stays safe. Trust me, nothing is gonna keep my firefighter's soul back for longer than this."

With one last imploring look from Galo, Lio concedes with a nod of his head. Galo perks up instantly.

"Great! I made some coffee if you want some, and then you gotta help me eat this pizza." Galo gestures at the half empty box and Lio rolls his eyes, heading toward the kitchenette where he can see the coffee pot on the counter.

"Did you hear anything from Gueira or Meis?" Lio asks over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Ignis passed on a message from them," Galo says, as if just remembering. "They got a room together on the Parnassus. They're fine apparently, but they wanted to make sure you're okay too. If you want to talk to them any of the team can put you in touch."

Lio feels tension leave his shoulders. He pulls a mug out of the cupboard above the coffee maker. "Yeah, I'll need to check on them."

"Oh also, one of them said something like 'play nice with Lio' or whatever. What the hell does that mean?" Galo says offhand.

"Are you serious?" Lio whips his head around to complain, still reaching out for the coffee pot without looking. He realizes his mistake a moment too late.

His side of his hand makes contact with the boiling hot side of the pot, instantly searing with blazing pain.

"Shit!" Lio pulls his hand back but the damage is already done. He grasps at his hand, eyes welling up from the pain as he sees the skin turning a bright shade of red. It hurts so much.

Heat has never hurt him before.

He knew to expect the cold to bother him, knew that his fire powers would be gone. But being harmed by the one thing that has always kept him safe, comforted him in his worst moments, even saved his life.... It's too much.

"Lio!" Galo's at his side in an instant, checking him over. "What happened? Did you burn yourself-"

Lio grits his teeth and shoves him away. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

"You're not fine! You're hurt!" Galo protests. "Please just let me help-"

"I already told you I'm fine!" Lio shrugs off Galo's attempt to pull him closer. "There's nothing wrong! Just stop!"

Galo's face twists before he finally snaps. "Stop saying that! I already know you aren't fine so stop lying to me! I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid, damn it!"

Lio freezes at that. "I never said-"

"No, but I know a lot of you guys think it," Galo huffs. He opens a cabinet a pulls out a first aid kit, setting on the counter. "I know I'm impulsive and I don't think things through, and I'm actually kinda proud of that. And hell its true I'm not that intelligent either."

"Galo…"

"But I can tell when you're upset. I'm pretty good at reading people. And I'm good at firefighting and rescuing people. I'm a licensed EMT too, even if you don't believe it." Lio goes to argue but Galo just shakes his head. "I know how to treat a burn, Lio. At least let me do this."

Lio nods, silently offering his hand to him. Galo takes it gently, gingerly turning it to observe the extent of the burn.

"It's only a first degree burn. It's not too bad." He looks up to meet Lio's gaze. "Does it hurt?"

Lio gives a quick nod, still feeling the sting throughout the affected area.

"First thing you should do for a mild burn is cool the area off," Galo says matter-of-factly. Lio tenses.

"Please don't use ice," he says quickly.

"You never use ice to treat a burn. You can use it to fight Burnish fire but that's different." Galo turns on the kitchen sink, testing the temperature before guiding Lio's hand under the water. "Cool water is always the way to go. Keep it there until the pain starts to go away."

He turns back to the first aid kit, pulling out a sterile pad and gauze, as well as a tube of burn ointment.

"Do you, uh, have to use your medical training a lot?" Lio asks quietly.

Galo shakes his head. "Not usually. Ignis, Aina, and Remi are the ones that usually do any medical treatment on scene. I have done it before though. You already know that I can do CPR."

"...right." The pain in his hand subsides, but something still aches in Lio's chest. He pulls his hand away from the sink, offering it to Galo again, who gently dries the area with a soft towel. The unhappy look on Galo's face is unnerving. "I don't think you're stupid Galo. I've never thought that."

Galo only hums in response, but Lio can see that he looks a little less tense.

"We just both have enough on our plates already, I don't want to burden you with my personal problems."

Galo is so careful as he applies the ointment to the burn, it's almost hard for Lio to believe this is the man that walks directly into attacks. Galo only speaks up again once he's pressed a sterile pad in place and begun wrapping gauze carefully around his palm.

"I know I'll never understand what it was like to be Burnish," Galo says. "But you can still talk to me. I know you're upset, you don't have to push me away. I promise I can help."

"I know," Lio responds softly. He takes a deep breath as Galo finishes wrapping the gauze, and finally continues, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. My whole life has revolved around being Burnish, keeping other Burnish safe. Now I'm useless."

"Don't say that," Galo says, eyes flashing with a determined anger. "You could never be useless."

"I can't fight anymore, there's not even anyone left to fight. I get cold at the slightest bit of wind," Lio argues. "I can't even touch fire or heat now, and I used to need it to live. I've lost everything that made me who I am."

"No."

Galo takes Lio's bandaged hand carefully in both of his and slowly folds it in until it's pressed against Lio's chest, right above his heart. "Lio, you're still you. You want what's best for the Burnish, and you're so passionate about what you believe in. You care so much and that caring makes up who 'Lio Fotia' is."

Galo's face softens back into a smile, leaning in closer. "Your soul burns just as bright as mine."

Lio can't help himself. He presses his lips against Galo's, ignoring the way their hands are trapped tight between their chests.

Galo's lips are chapped and dry, and just faintly tasting of pizza. He can feel the smile curving against his even as they shift against each other, their heads tilting for a better angle.

It's perfect.

Lio pulls back, letting out a soft breath. Galo's face is red and he can only wonder if it feels as hot as his own. He raises his unburned hand to brush against one flushed cheek.

"You know, I don't think that's quite true," Lio says finally, unable to keep the smile off his face. Galo gives a soft 'hm' in confusion. "There's never been anything in this world that burns as bright as that soul of yours, Galo Thymos. Not even any Burnish flame."

Galo tugs Lio in for a much too tight hug, but Lio wouldn't ever think to complain. He's just happy to have his face pressed into Galo's chest again, feeling that safe warmth once more. He feels Galo's nose pressed into his hair, the soft puffs of breath jostling the strands.

"Whatever you need, Lio. I'll be here for you," Galo says. "Together you and I are going to make the world safe for the Burnish, okay?"

Lio lets out a laugh. "Together, huh?"

"Absolutely!" Galo pulls back, striking a pose as best he can without letting Lio go. "Can't separate Lio de Galon!"

"I thought it was supposed to be Galo de Lion?” Lio points out wryly.

“It doesn’t matter either way! You’re stuck with me!” Galo declares, giving Lio another squeeze around the shoulders.

Lio’s heart thuds a little harder, and he lets his forehead fall forward to press to Galo’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m yours.”

“That’s right! And I’m your firefighting idiot!”

There’s a warmth in Lio’s chest growing with Galo’s every word, filling the cold emptiness the Promare had left behind. Despite the smile on his face, he can feel tears start to slip down his cheeks yet again, dripping down onto Galo’s shoulder. Galo is reasonably startled.

“Hey, what happened? You’re crying? Was it something I said?” The flustered tone has Lio laughing.

“I’m okay.”

“Don’t give me that again….” Galo sighs.

Lio looks up so that Galo can see his face. “I mean it. I’m just so happy I’m here with you.”

“Aw, Lio.” Galo pecks a kiss to Lio’s lips, following it up with another to his cheek, and then to the other as well. Lio feels so warm.

“It’s going to take me some time to process everything that happened. Definitely not going to be easy,” Lio admits quietly as Galo continues to press kisses across his face. “But it’ll be a bit easier if you’re here. So… stay with me, okay?”

Galo places one last kiss against Lio’s lips before responding. “There’s no place I’d rather be, Lio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! It'd mean a lot to me if you left a comment with your thoughts, it really encourages me to improve and keep writing!
> 
> Come check me out [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom) where I scream about Promare and FE3H!


End file.
